Conventionally, during medical examinations using X-ray diagnostic apparatuses, a small region of interest may be observed with a high resolution in some situations. For this reason, a known X-ray diagnostic apparatus is provided with detectors including both a first detector that has a large field of view (FOV) part using a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array and a second detector that uses a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) and has a smaller FOV and a smaller pixel pitch than those of the first detector.
With such a type of X-ray diagnostic apparatus, a technique is known by which the detector in use is switched between the first detector and the second detector depending on purposes, so as to display one selected from between a first image generated from an X-ray signal output by the first detector and a second image generated from an X-ray signal output by the second detector.